The present invention relates to tension measuring apparatus and in particular to apparatus for determining the tension in stretched cables, ropes, wires and the like.
There are numerous instances wherein cables, wires, ropes and the like (hereinafter generically referred to as cables) are used as guy wires, cable car supports and tugging devices where the cable is stretched and where the tension or force of stretching is required to be known.
Many devices commonly called tensionometers are well known for these purposes as reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,400,776; 1,631,143; 1,722,036; 1,833,195; 2,872,808; 3,174,334; 3,608,371; and 4,135,393 will show. In general, these devices employ the principle of bend the cable and thereafter measuring the force necessary to hold the cable so deflected. Unfortunately, such devices are complex requiring, for example, a number of elaborate movable, interacting members; spring biased parts that have to be calibrated and properly scaled; and need a high degree of expertise and training to operate.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple, highly portable tensionometer of high accuracy.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for measuring the tension of a stretched cable in situ without separating or otherwise disturbing the continuity of the cable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus by which the tension in a cable can be measured utilizing common readily available inexpensive tools.
The foregoing objects together with other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following disclosure.